Harry Potter: Crystal Clearwater
by Cram Zeugirdor
Summary: Crystal Clearwater and Fred Weasley are best friends, but Crystal doesn't know that Fred likes her and she's already in a relationship with Cormac Mclaggen who is the school's stud and is known for his relationships with tons of girls. Two best friends end up falling in love. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

**(AN: I don not own any characters except for Crystal Clearwater!**

**Crystal description: Brown hair, gray eyes)**

Crystal woke up from her sleep, she was in her Ravenclaw common room. The draping in her room was blue, and it caused the room to sit in darkness even though it was eight in the morning. Crystal was sitting up in a four-poster bed, with blue curtains surrounding her. That was the thing Crystal liked about being in Ravenclaw, they were treated like royalty for their wisdom, etc.

Crystal slip the curtains open and stepped onto the cold floor of her Ravenclaw common room. A couple of the girls in the room were still sleeping, like Cho Chang one of the girls Crystal despised most in Ravenclaw. Crystal and Cho didn't have any problems, they just had different views on society that Crystal could never agree with.

Crystal and Cho were the prettiest in Ravenclaw and yet the smartest. Of course Crystal was more vain, she had heart and she had a good amount of confidence that people adored. She always wondered why she was placed in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, but it was the Sortings Hat's choice, not hers.

Crystal was also the loneliest in Ravenclaw because most of her real friends were in Gryffindor, like Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Including her boyfriend Cormac Mclaggen.

Crystal smiled at the thought of seeing Cormac, he is a year ahead of Crystal. Right now Crystal is in her fourth year, and Cormac is in his fifth. She was so excited to see him that she got up and ran for her bathroom, as she ran down the steps she bumped into Luna Lovegood, that weird blonde girl that had a thing for nargles.

"Oh," Luna sighed in her sing-song voice. "I'm terribly sorry about that, I was sleep walking."

_Who sleeps walk at eight in the morning?_ Crystal thought.

"Oh it's fine Luna, really, but it was actually my fault because I was running." Crystal gave Luna a sly smile and tried to walk away before Luna decided to speak again.

"Crystal?" Luna said.

Luna is one of the sweetest girls in Ravenclaw, she was a bit crazy, but Crystal didn't mind. What was life without a little crazy?

"Yeah Luna,"

"You and your boyfriend seem to be so happy together," She mused.

Crystal smiled. "Thanks."

"But I get the feeling that the nargles might be trying to split you apart."

These were the moments when Crystal wanted to slap Luna silly, but Crystal smiled, and walked away like a grown up.

Crystal brushed her teeth, and then she pulled on some clothes. Today was a free day, so there were no lessons or classes, and Crystal could be with Cormac all day.

She thought about what Luna had said, and she had a feeling that it was true, but she didn't want to listen to her gut, or crazy girls that believed in nargles.

Crystal walked out of the Ravenclaw common room, and she walked down the circular staircase. There were couples standing there kissing against walls, and Crystal tried not to look. She kept walking until she found Harry walking towards her.

One of her best friends.

"Hi Crystal," Harry said, he looked upset, and Crystal knew why. His dreams were getting worse.

"Hey Harry," Crystal said in her flirty voice. "What's up?"

"The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons should be here in an hour or two and Dumbledore wants everyone up and dressed."

Crystal began to walk down the staircase with Harry as they passed more couples, shoving their tongues down each other's throat.

"Well Dumbledore doesn't have to worry about me, cuz I'm already up," Crystal stated. "Have you seen Cormac?"

"Yeah, he's at breakfast with everyone else."

"Cool, let's go."

* * *

Crystal and Harry both walked into the hall, and there were a couple of kids eating breakfast. It wasn't crowded, and the teachers weren't sitting up front so Crystal was allowed to eat at the Gryffindor table.

When Crystal sat at the table with Harry, she didn't notice Cormac. Because he wasn't anywhere in sight. Crystal felt her heart sink, but she kept a smile.

Ron was eating food like the pig he was, and Hermione was next to him with disgust on her face.

"You don't know how to eat Ronald," She sounded exasperated.

"I'm hungry," Ron defended himself.

"When are you not hungry?" Crystal retorted, and everyone smiled.

Fred Weasley walked up behind Crystal and he grabbed her sides playfully. Crystal jumped up and screamed.

"Fred!" She screamed. "I can't believe your creepy ass would sneak up on me like that."

Fred smiled, and sat down next to Crystal.

"I enjoy watching you scream with pleasure," Fred laughed.

It didn't sound right.

"On what planet does that sound appropriate?" Crystal laughed.

"My planet."

"Freaky ass,"

Fred always had feelings for Crystal, even though she didn't know, but Crystal had her moments when she suspected that. Crystal always had a good time around Fred, they had never gotten into an argument once in her four years at Hogwarts, which was a good thing.

"So Harry tell me about your dreams," Hermione said.

Harry was extremely quiet and he wasn't touching his food.

"Are you going to eat that?" Ron pointed at Harry's plate. Harry shook his head, and pushed the plate over to Ron.

"You're still getting dreams?" Fred asked, he sounded shocked.

"Harry always has dreams," Crystal laughed.

"Well of course he does, who doesn't?"

"I don't." Ron cut in. "It's so boring."

"Ron shut up," Hermione snapped. "This isn't about you and your nonexistent dreams."

"Harry doesn't even wanna talk about his dreams," Ron shot back. "Leave him alone."

It got silent, and awkward.

"So did anyone see the game last night?" Fred asked.

"I can't believe it," Malfoy walked up. "I thought the Weasleys didn't have a TV to watch the game."

Fred's heart sank, as did Ron's.

"What a bunch of pathetic looking misfits." Malfoy snapped with Crabbe a Goyle on both sides, cracking their knuckles. "Weasleys who can't even afford leaves to wipe their ass, Granger who's nothing but a filthy little mudblood, Harry who wished he had parents, and Clearwater who's dumb enough to hang out with these losers even though she was put in Ravenclaw for smart people."

Harry got up with his fist ready, but Crystal got up too and held him back.

Malfoy backed up, with fear in his eyes, but he kept talking anyway.

"I don't know why you protect him Clearwater," Malfoy said. "Is that your new boyfriend? What happened to Cormac?"

"Cormac's not here smart-one," Crystal looked down. "So go away."

"Make me half-blood." Malfoy was testing her.

It was true, Crystal was a half-blood. Also known to purebloods as blood-traitors.

Crystal's nostrils flared.

"Look Malfoy," Fred was defending Crystal. "We were fine till you came along so can you take your group and walk away. It's too early for this."

"Whatever weasel," Malfoy sneered. "Your family doesn't scare me. You're just a bunch of clowns that aren't funny."

"And you're a gay fag with bleached white hair," Crystal snapped. "And who's supposed to be scared of you?"

Malfoy looked pissed, but then he walked away when Cormac tapped his shoulder.

Cormac.

He wrapped his muscular arm around Crystal and smiled awkwardly at Hermione, who turned her head away in disgust.

"Nice to see you all," He said. "Well, I'm just going to steal Crystal from you guys if you don't mind."

Fred looked upset. "We're good." He waved his hand at them to dismiss them, and Crystal could feel Cormac pulling her away from her friends.

And Fred.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Crystal and Cormac were walking out of the cafeteria and down the halls. Cormac was smiling at a couple of passing girls that smiled at him and waved enthusiastically. That always caused Crystal to be jealous, because she wanted Cormac's attention on her.

They walked out of Hogwarts and towards the Quidditch field. Cormac started to swing their hands back and forth as the wind was blowing Crystal's hair all over the place.

It was cold, and Cormac pulled Crystal closer to his warmer body. They sat down in the bleachers as Hufflepuff was practicing for their match against Slytherin.

"What's up?" Cormac asked, as he cuddled up with Crystal.

"Not much," Crystal was avoiding his gaze, because she was thinking of Fred. Cormac started messing with Crystal's hair and he gently nibbled at her neck.

Crystal smiled and tried to push him off, but she was enjoying the sensual pleasure of her neck being bitten.

"Are you sure?" Cormac pulled away, and then he pulled Crystal onto his lap, and they looked at the cloudy sky.

"Positive." Crystal smiled half heartedly.

She could feel Cormac pressing his lips against the back of her head, and he inhaled deeply.

"Your hair smells really good." He breathed.

"It's my new shampoo," Crystal pulled her head away from Cormac, and got up from his lap. Cormac stared up at Crystal with his mossy green eyes.

It was really attractive, and his light brown hair or dirty blonde hair (Cormac had weird hair like that, one day it was brown, and the next day it was blonde . . . weird) was spiked up.

"Well, I love your new shampoo." He smiled, but Crystal didn't she was still thinking of Fred, and the way he grabbed her.

Crystal was happy that she was seeing Cormac, but Luna was right.

The nargles were trying to split them up.

Cormac got up from the bleachers, and pulled Crystal into a bone-breaking hug.

"You're the sweetest, sexiest, smartest, funniest, _weirdest,_ but coolest girlfriend in the world." He said. They both laughed.

Crystal broke away from the hug, and rested her hand on his chest like she was trying to push Cormac away.

Cormac sighed, and he grabbed Crystal's hand and brought it to his face. "Something's wrong, and you're not telling me."

Crystal looked away, and then she turned around to tell Cormac. "I just feel-"

She began, but right before she could finish her sentence, a bludger came and hit Cormac square in the face. He fell back, and his face was bloody.

"NO!" Crystal yelled. "Cormac, are you Ok?"

"Of course I'm not," He snapped. "I just got hit in the face with a bludger!" He winced in pain, and Crystal could tell that it hurt just to speak for him. And move his facial muscles.

Crystal looked all around the Quidditch field, and a few of the players flew up on their broomsticks.

"Where's Madam Pomfrey?"Crystal panicked.

"I'll get her," Cedric stated, then he took off on his broom.

Crystal rested Cormac's head on her thigh, and the tears were streaming down her cheeks.

She turned her head away from Cormac, and she saw a glint of red hair in the distance, then he was gone.


End file.
